


Me, you and slippery slides

by fantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, fouryearold!harry, kids!AU, sixyearold!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy/pseuds/fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is muddy and sad and Louis is a very big boy.<br/>[Currently being edited]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, you and slippery slides

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like August. And it's pretty pathetic. But it is sixyearold!louis and fouryearold!harry which I am particularly fond of so don't blame me.  
> Short as hell and fluffy as fuck. Read at your own risk.  
> Also, as always, I own nothing and no one, this is purely fiction etc etc

It was starting to rain.

Harry looked up at the sky worriedly; his mum didn’t say anything about what he should do if it rained.

Gritting his teeth, Harry tried again to kick the ground and push himself higher up the swing, ignoring the pitter patter of the raindrops falling faster and faster. 

The ground was getting muddy as the rain fell and the mud was ruining his new shoes. Harry sniffled; he didn’t want to ruin his new shoes. 

He looked around the playground wiping his runny nose and his wet eyes on his sleeve. From what he could tell, everyone had left.

He sniffled again; he didn’t like being alone. He didn’t like playgrounds anymore either, or the rain or muddy shoes. His mum wouldn’t be happy with him anymore and he wouldn’t be her best boy anymore either, Harry thought. This made him very sad. 

He tried to swing again, kicking furiously; trying to reach the ground but all his muddy new shoes were kicking was raindrops going towards the ground and air. Mustering up all his energy, ignoring the wet stickiness of his t-shirt and shorts and his muddy new shoes he tried again and this time something did happen.

He fell onto the muddy ground.

Tears welled up in his eyes, he wiped them away but they came anyway.

And so as the rain fell fast and hard on him, Harry, in his wet, sticky and very muddy clothes and his muddy new shoes, sat crying on the playground.

-

“You’ll be fine won’t you Lou?” Louis’ mum had asked him for the trillionth time.

“Yes mum,” Louis had replied earnestly, just like every other time she’d asked. “Can I go now? Please?”

“Okay, baby boy,” she ruffled his hair. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Yes mum” said Louis, edging towards the door.

“Oh, are you sure I shouldn’t come?” she said frowning. “What if something happens?”

“MUM.” 

“Just checking,” his mum said, putting her hands up in surrender.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis promised. “Love you mum, bye!”

Now Louis was very glad she hadn’t come. At the first spot of rain, she would’ve made him come straight home with her and Louis wouldn’t have liked that one bit.

He loved the rain and he loved playing on the swings and the slippery slides as the rain fell around him. 

And usually, the playground would be empty and that was Louis’ favourite part. As much as he enjoyed having friends to play with, he loved doing what he wanted on his own. 

But today, he could see he wasn’t alone. Through the rain he could see a little boy, smaller than Louis who was a very big boy, he thought, sitting on the ground, near the swings. 

His head was down, Louis could tell, and he looked very sad. His clothes must have gotten very wet and muddy, and his mum always said that very big boys like Louis should help others. 

And so he did.

Louis marched up to the boy. 

“Are you okay?” 

The boy looked up at him and Louis, being a very big boy, could tell he was not. His hair was soaking and sticking to his forehead and his eyes were red like he’d been crying.

“Why are you crying?” Louis asked.

The boy sniffled, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s raining,” the boy said sadly.

“So?” Louis was puzzled. “Why are you crying? It’s so much fun! Rain’s the best!”

“’m wet” the little boy said frowning.

Louis sighed; he really didn’t understand little boys and the fuss they made. But he _was_ a responsible very big boy so he held out a hand and helped the sniffly little boy up.

“What’s your name, then?” Louis asked him. 

“H-Harry,” 

The boy sniffled again. 

“I’m Louis and I’m six,” was the reply. “That means I’m a very big boy.”

“I’m four,” said Harry, rubbing his nose and looking up at the very big boy. “I don’t know what that means.”

Louis smiled. 

“It means you’re smaller than me,” he explained. 

Even though he seemed like a crying baby, Louis liked the little boy. He thought looked like one of those boys his sister would call pretty and coo over. 

“Oh,” Harry said frowning; he didn’t want to be smaller than Louis. He wanted to be a very big boy.

Louis backtracked. He didn’t want to make Harry sad.

“It’s okay to be smaller,” he said quickly. “I was your age too once.”

“Oh,” Harry said again, his face relaxing now.

“D’you want to play with me then?” Louis asked him. 

“But it’s wet,” Harry replied, scrunching up his face like he was going to cry again.

“That’s okay,” Louis told him. He raced to a twin pair of slides, climbing up the ladder and whooshing down one of the slippery slopes. “It makes it more fun, see?”

“Fun?” Harry repeated. The rain was falling slower now, but Harry could still feel the raindrops drip on him.

“Fun,” Louis confirmed, holding out a wet, pudgy hand to Harry.

Harry took it and let Louis pull him up.

Holding onto Harry’s hand, Louis ran to the twin slides. 

“You can go first,” Louis told him. 

Harry touched the ladder cautiously with his finger. He held it up.

“It’s wet,” he said. “I might slip.” 

“You won’t,” Louis assured him. “I’ll be right here to catch you. Promise.”

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, his forehead creasing as he considered. 

“Okay,” he said finally. 

“Great!” Louis said, clapping his hands. He nudged Harry towards the ladder. 

Harry pulled himself up the ladder, slowly step by step.

“Wait for me at the top, okay Harry?” Louis called to him.

Harry nodded slightly, gripping the sides of the ladder firmly as he climbed. 

When he reached the top, he heard Louis cheer extra loudly. 

“You did it!” he was clapping. 

Harry smiled at him extra wide, relief flooding his face.

“Now wait for me,” Louis instructed as he began climbing the ladder.

Louis was much faster than him, Harry noted, but that was obvious because Louis was a very big boy. 

According to his jumbled up math skills, if Harry was four and a little boy and Louis was six and a very big boy and the steps on the ladder were eight and if Harry did it slowly and Louis did it super fast then the time for Louis to reach the top would- would be- one nine five three. Or was it two three seven one? Harry scrunched up his eyebrows. That didn’t sound right.

“What're you thinkin’ about?” Louis asked him, climbing the last step and reaching the top.

Harry shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, come on then,” Louis told him. 

They faced the two slides, watching the drizzle of raindrops slide down the blue and green slides.

“Which one do you want?” Louis asked him, crossing his fingers that Harry’d say green and not blue because blue was Louis’ absolute favourite colour ever.

“The green one,” Harry said. He wasn’t stupid. He’d seen Louis edge towards the blue one and as much as he liked blue, he liked Louis more.

Louis smiled widely and Harry smiled back just as wide. Louis poked his cheek.

“You have a dimple,” he told Harry, poking it again. “It’s cute.” 

Harry shuffled his feet, looking down. He was turning really red and he didn’t want Louis to think he was some sort of a girl or anything. Girls turn red, Gemma had told him all too many times. Not boys.

Louis was still smiling at him. He tugged Harry towards the slide.

“C’mon,” he said, sitting down at the head of the blue slide. “Leggo, leggo.”

Harry sat down one the green slides beginning, it was barely raining, the sun creeping back out.

“3, 2, 1, GO!” Louis cried.

Harry squealed as they whooshed down the wet slide.

“That was awesome!” Louis cried when they reached the ground. 

“Again, again,” Harry said excitedly. “Let’s go again.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> You think you hate me for the cliche dimple reference but you really love me for it.  
> -E


End file.
